Tag der Rache
by TinaHewen
Summary: Meine Vision der letzten Kapiteln des 7 Buches. Zwischen Band 5 und 6 entstanden Sep. 2004 Harry, Snape, Sullivan und Voldemort.


Titel: Tag der Rache

Info: Die Geschichte ist nach „Orden des Phönix" entstanden und beschreibt meine Vision der letzten Kapiteln des siebenten Buches.

Entstanden September 2004 in Zusammenhang eines Fanfiction Wettbewerbs. Ich hab sie neulich auf meinem Rechner entdeckt und überarbeitet, damit sie internetlesefähig ist.

Enjoy the ride.

**Harry Potter – der Tag, der Rache**

Harry wachte an jenem Morgen auf und hatte ein eigenartiges Gefühl im Bauch. Seine Freunde waren alle noch in tiefen Träumen versunken, während Harry sich aufsetzte und seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern ließ. Jedes Detail schien plötzlich interessant zu sein. Rons Poster seiner Lieblings Quidditch Mannschaft, das schon einige Einrisse hatte. Oder Nevilles Kaktus, der vor einer Woche angefangen hatte zu blühen. Alles war so vertraut und doch in diesem Moment etwas ganz Besonderes.

Schließlich gleitete Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zum Fenster. Er stand auf und schob den Vorhang etwas beiseite. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und tauchte die Landschaft in ein warmes Licht. Harry war sich sicher. Heute würde es passieren. Er wusste nicht, woher oder warum er das wusste, aber er war sich sicher, dass es heute sein würde. Der große Tag, den alle fürchteten. Ja auch er war bis gestern noch nervös gewesen. Aber heute war die innere Unruhe weg. Er hatte Zuversicht, die ihm gestellte Aufgabe zu lösen. Er würde niemanden enttäuschen. Heute war der Tag der Rache.

In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte Harry eine Menge dazu gelernt. Immer wieder hatte Voldemort versucht, Harry zu überlisten. Mehr mit Glück, als Verstand konnte Harry allen Anschlägen entkommen. Er hatte ab den 6 Schuljahr bei seinem neuen _Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste_-Lehrer Professor Sullivan Zusatzstunden genommen, bei denen er letztendlich Okklumentik, Selbstbeherrschung und auch Legilimentik gelernt hatte.

Harry war erstaunt, welche Wege sich ihm öffneten, wenn er nicht gleich aus der Haut fuhr, sondern zuerst seinen Verstand einsetzte. Ungeahnte Kräfte wurden in ihm wach, die anfangs mit seinen ständigen Temperamentsausbrüchen, schwer zu kontrollieren waren. Aber Professor Sullivan war sehr geduldig und einfühlsam. Immer wieder hatte er Harry Mut zu gesprochen.

"He, schon wach?" ließ plötzlich eine Stimme Harry zusammen zucken. Ron war hinter Harry getreten und blickte nun ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. "Was siehst du?", wollte er nun wissen.

"Nichts Besonderes", antwortete Harry.

"Scheint ein schöner Tag zu werden. Blöd, dass ausgerechnet heute die Prüfungen sind", meinte Ron etwas enttäuscht.

Harry zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Die Prüfungen? Klar, die waren heute, wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Und dann machte plötzlich alles einen Sinn. Warum Voldemort ausgerechnet diesen Tag ausgesucht hatte. Heute wird sich Harrys ganze Zukunft entscheiden. Falls er eine hatte. Harry atmete einmal tief durch.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron etwas besorgt, obwohl er es inzwischen gewohnt war, dass Harry stundenlang vor sich hin starrte und scheinbar in einer anderen Welt lebte.

Ron war es auch gewohnt, dass Harry seine Besorgnis, lieber mit einem stummen Nicken versuchte zu vertreiben, anstatt sie mit ihm zu teilen. So wie er es auch jetzt machte. Wenn es wichtig genug wäre, dann würde er es ihm und Hermine schon erzählte. Es würde wenig Sinn machen Harry dazu zu drängen, etwas zu erzählen.

"Denkst du immer noch darüber nach, was Professor Snape gestern gesagt hat?", startet Ron denn noch einen zweiten Versuch.

Ein leises Schmunzeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. "Nein." antwortete er und sah nun seinen Freund ins Gesicht.

"Aber er hat doch gesagt, dass er sich schon darauf freut dich durch die Prüfung fallen zu lassen" erinnerte Ron und wunderte sich über Harrys Grinsen.

"Ach Ron ...", begann Harry und ging wieder zu seinem Bett zurück, um sich darauf zu setzten.

Ron blieb beim Fenster stehen und beobachtete seinen Freund.

"... das war doch nur Snapes komische Art von Humor", beendete Harry schließlich seinen Satz.

"Also nach Humor hat mir das nicht geklungen", brummte Ron etwas verwirrt.

"Du weißt doch, dass Professor Snape immer schlecht gelaunt ist. Vor allem dieses Schuljahr scheint ihm etwas gewaltig gegen den Strich zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich die Tatsache, dass er mich nicht mehr provozieren kann. Punkte Abzug und drohende Bemerkungen sind offensichtlich das einzige, was ihm noch irgendwie Spaß macht."

"Harry? ... Geht es dir noch gut?" rief Ron erschüttert.

"Schschsch...du weckst doch sonst noch die anderen" zischte Harry.

Harry und Ron beschlossen ihr Gespräch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlegen.

"Punkte von Gryffindor grundlos abzuziehen ist keine feine Sache. Wie kannst du nur da sitzen und das so locker abtun?" donnerte Ron gleich los, kaum, dass Harry die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal geschlossen hatte. "Gestern hast du nicht so ruhig reagiert."

"Du hast recht Ron. Entschuldige. Aber heute sehe ich das irgendwie anderes. Ich weiß auch nicht. ... Aber sieh es mal so. Wir machen heute unsere letzten Prüfungen. Danach, kann Snape Punkte abziehen so viel er will. Uns steht dann die ganze Welt offen und er wird immer noch in seinem Kerker vor sich hin brüten" erklärte Harry.

Ron öffnete den Mund, um etwas darauf zu antwortet, aber dann schloss er ihn wieder und dachte nach. Schließlich meinte er: "Ja, aber dazu müssen wir die Prüfung erst mal schaffen."

"Wir haben sie doch immer geschafft. Ein Glück das Snape nicht der Prüfer ist."

"Ja, allerdings", gab Ron seinem Freund Recht.

Schließlich entstand eine Pause. Während Ron sich seine Zukunft als Auror vorstellte. Grübelte Harry, wann Voldemort wohl zuschlagen würde. Vor oder nach seinen Prüfungen. Und er wunderte sich, wie ruhig er seinerseits war. Jahrelang hat ihn dieser Gedanke Angst gemacht, Voldemort eines Tages umbringen zu müssen. Aber jetzt wo er spürte, dass es bald so weit sein wird, jetzt hatte eine komische Ruhe die Angst verdrängt. Dumbledore hatte immer gesagt, wenn der Tag kommen wird, dann würde er, Harry, bereit dafür sein. Und er hatte Recht. So sehr Harry daran gezweifelt hatte, nun war bereit.

.oOo.

"Guten Morgen ihr zwei!" rief eine verschlafene Stimme durch den Saal. Hermine kam gerade müde die Treppen herunter.

"Wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte Ron verwundert.

"Ein einfaches 'Guten Morgen, Hermine' hätte es auch getan!", meinte Hermine darauf hin gereizt.

"Guten Morgen, Hermine!" sangen Harry und Ron im Chor.

Doch auch dass schien sie nicht gerade zu begeistern.

"Was ist denn los mit dir. Du siehst aus, als hättest du die ganze Nacht durch gemacht", fragte Ron schließlich besorgt.

"Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Dauern sind mir Fragen eingefallen, auf die ich keine Antwort wusste. Sachen aus dem ersten Schuljahr. Es ist so schrecklich. Was wenn ich heute versage?" rief Hermine aufgelöst, während sie nervös von einem Fuß zum anderen tanzte.

"Hermine", fing Ron an und griff nach ihrer Hand, "Du bist die klügste Hexe, die diese Welt je gesehen hat. Du wirst nicht versagen."

Ein süßes Lächeln machte sich auf Hermines Gesicht breit. "Oh, Ron." hauchte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Kurz darauf löste sie sich wieder von ihm. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr beide so ruhig seid?"

"Wer sagt denn das ich ruhig bin" stieß Ron aus und ließ sich auf eines der Sofa fallen. "Auch wenn Snape nicht der Prüfer ist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Zaubertränketest schaffen werde. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer Glück, aber wer weiß, ob das heute auch so ist."

Hermine setzte sich zu Ron und legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie. "Ich bin sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst. Professor Snape, hat dir die letzten Male immer ungerechtfertigt Punkte abgezogen. Er ist wohl sauer, dass er niemanden mehr in seinem Kurs hat, den er rechtmäßig fertig machen kann."

"Diese fiese Slytherin-Schlange!" schimpfte Ron.

Harry beobachtete fasziniert seine beiden Freunde, wie sie sich gegenseitig versuchten aufzumuntern und die Nervosität zu verdrängen. Ja, Snape war fies. Diese Schuljahr ganz besonders. Harry wunderte sich jetzt noch, wie er es geschafft hatte, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

Aber es war so, wie Hermine es gesagt hatte. Alle, die jetzt noch im Kurs waren, hatten das Zeug dazu Tränke zu brauen. Und da Snape offensichtlich nicht aus seiner Haut konnte, hatte er angefangen Zaubertränke verschwinden zu lassen mit der Behauptung, dass etwas damit nicht stimmte. Harry und Ron waren dabei seine Lieblingsziele gewesen.

Dennoch musste Harry nun darüber schmunzeln. So fies Snape auch war, Harry empfand auf einmal Mitleid mit ihm. So fest gefahren zu sein und sich nicht ändern zu können, muss wirklich schlimm sein. Aber welchen Grund sollte Snape haben sich zu ändern? Er hatte kaum Freunde, genau wie damals in seiner Schulzeit. Er ist Einzelgänger und hat sich vollkommen in sich zurückgezogen.

Nun musste Harry schlucken. In seinem sechsten Schuljahr wäre ihm das auch beinahe passiert. Er hatte niemanden mehr an sich heran gelassen. Sirius Tod hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber dennoch gab es einen Unterschied zwischen Snape und Harry. Ron und Hermine.

Sie hatte sich von Harrys schroffen Art nicht einschüchtern lassen und Harry solange zugesetzt, bis er sie wieder Teil haben ließ an seinem Leben. Harry empfand tiefe Dankbarkeit dafür, den beiden Gegenüber. Dass die beiden jetzt ein Paar sind, störte Harry weniger, als er ursprünglich gedachte hatte.

"Harry, was grinst du so?" riss Hermine Harry aus den Gedanken.

"Äh..." fing Harry an zu stammeln, "ich war nur in Gedanken."

"Das haben wir gemerkt Kumpel, verratest du sie uns?" mischte sich Ron ein.

"Nichts Besonderes. Ich hab nur so über die letzten Jahre nachgedacht. Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist. Heute sind unsere letzten Prüfungen, die wir je hier haben werden. Ist doch irgendwie komisch, oder?"

"Also ich bin froh darüber" meinte Ron.

"Ja, ich auch... nur..." Harry verstummte wieder. Das komische Gefühl in seinem Bauch war zurückgekehrt. Sollte er seinen Freunden erzählen, dass er denkt, dass heute der Tag ist, an dem sich Harrys Schicksal und damit auch das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden wird? Sie waren doch auch so schon nervös genug. "...ich weiß auch nicht." log er schließlich und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lasst und was essen gehen!" lenkte er schnell ab und entschied sich, das Thema nicht mit seinen Freunden zu besprechen.

"Ok, wie du meinst!", sagte Hermine und die drei trotteten in die große Halle.

.oOo.

Hektische Stimmen schlugen den dreien schon beim Eingang entgegen. Jeder war nervös, was die kommenden Prüfungen anging. Ein wildes Durcheinandergeschnatter, das sogar noch lauter war als üblich. Harry warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Sullivans Plätze waren leer. Eine Feststellung, die Harry nicht weiter beunruhigte, denn die beiden fehlten öfter.

Harry setzte sich mit Ron und Hermine und lauschte eine Weile dem Stimmengewirr. Es faszinierte ihn, wie viel Lärm Menschen machen konnten. So stellte er es sich in einem Bienenstock vor. Emsiges Gesumme. Er musste schon ziemlich lange regungslos dagesessen haben, als er von Hermine angestupst wurde.

"Harry, alles in Ordnung?" fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

"Ja, wieso?" tat Harry ab.

"Na weil du auf deinen leeren Teller starrst, anstatt was zu essen" bemerkte Hermine.

"Oh" machte Harry und griff schnell nach einem Brötchen und der Marmelade. Er war gerade mal dem Brötchen fertig geworden, als eine wohl bekannte strenge Stimme hinter Harry auftauchte.

"Potter, kommen Sie mit." Es war Professor Snape.

Mit einem Schlag wurde es am Gryffindortisch still.

"Ja, sofort!" rief Harry überraschend ruhig und setzte damit alle Beteiligten in Verwunderung.

Während Ron und Hermine sich wunderten, warum Harry so ruhig blieb, obwohl Snape ihn nur verachtend anstarrte, wunderte sich auch Snape seinerseits. Normalerweise war Harry nicht so bereitwillig einfach aufgestanden, sondern hatte vorher noch Fragen gestellt wie, "Warum? Oder, Wohin?" Aber diesmal machte er den Eindruck, als ob er schon damit gerechnet hätte, als ob er schon wüsste um was es ging.

.oOo.

Harry stand auf und trottete schweigend hinter Professor Snape aus der Halle. Der Lehrer warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

"Alles in Ordnung, Potter?" fragte er schließlich.

"Ja", sagte Harry und sah Professor Snape verwundert an.

Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging dann stumm weiter in die Richtung von Dumbledores Büro.

"Professor Snape?" unterbrach nun Harry die Stille und blieb plötzlich stehen.

Der Lehrer blieb ebenfalls stehen und musterte den Schüler verwundert.

"Sie spüren es auch oder?" fragte Harry.

"Was meinen Sie?" fragte Snape und war verwundert über Harrys ungewohntes Verhalten und den fast schon freundlichen Ton, mit dem er mit ihm sprach.

"Das Mal", sagte Harry und deutete auf Snapes Unterarm "Der dunkle Lord. Er wird heute angreifen, oder? Heute wird es passieren? Er oder ich?"

"Hatten Sie wieder eine Vision, Potter?" Snape schaffte es nicht Harry mit demselben freundlichen Ton entgegen zu treten, obwohl er wusste, dass es längst Zeit war, diese alte falsche Haltung dem Jungen gegenüber zu ändern.

"Nein, es ist nur so ein Gefühl", Harry ignorierte Professor Snapes üblichen strengen Ton.

"Ich denke, wir reden bei Professor Dumbledore weiter, er wartet schon auf uns" meinte Snape schließlich und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Harry folgte ihm, holte ihn ein und ging dann neben dem Professor her. Von der Größe her war kein ein Unterschied mehr zuerkennen. Harry war in den letzten Jahren zur vollen Größe herangewachsen.

.oOo.

Professor Dumbledore empfing die beiden mit einen freundlichen "Kommt rein!"

Harry war wahrscheinlich der einzige Schüler in Hogwarts, dem das Büro des Direktors genauso vertraut war, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum seines eigenen Hauses. Dennoch sah sich Harry um. Aber es war eher ein Kontrollblick, ob eh noch alles da war, wo es hingehörte.

Professor Sullivan war ebenfalls hier und auch Professor McGonagall.

"Harry mein Lieber, setz dich doch!" bot der Direktor dem Schüler an.

Unsicher sah Harry zuerst durch die Runde, kam aber dann der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es sagen soll...", fing Dumbledore ein wenig nervös an.

"Die Prophezeiung wird sich heute erfüllen!", fiel Harry dem Direktor ins Wort und nahm ihn damit die Last der Neuigkeit von den Schultern.

Dumbledore sah Harry überrascht über seinen Brillen Rand an.

"Es macht zumindest den Eindruck. Wir sind uns nicht sicher", gab der Direktor zu.

"Harry woher weißt du das?", fragte nun Sullivan überrascht, "hattest du eine Vision?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. War das immer der erste Gedanke? Gerade von Professor Sullivan hatte er eine andere Reaktion erwartet.

"Nein!", antwortete er daher beinahe beleidigt. "Aber ich habe das Gefühl, seit ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin. Alles ist irgendwie anderes. Und heute sind die Prüfungen. Vielleicht will sich Voldemort die zu Nutze machen, da ich abgelenkt bin."

"Gut möglich. Aber wie wir wissen, liebt Voldemort es, uns zu täuschen. Wie sicher bist du dir, dass es heute geschehen wird?" fragte Dumbledore.

Harry war nun ein wenig verunsichert. Er dachte, Dumbledore hat ihn deswegen holen lassen, weil er auch dachte, dass Voldemort heute zuschlagen würde. Aber offensichtlich war er sich nicht ganz sicher.

"Ich verstehe nicht", gab Harry verwirrt zu.

"Professor Snape hat mich heute Morgen darüber informiert, dass Voldemort ein großes Treffen plante. Er hatte den engsten Kreis seiner Todesser zusammen gerufen und später schließlich sein gesamtes Heer. Er hat ohne Zweifel etwas Großes vor, aber wir wissen nicht was. Wenn er hier her kommt, dann muss ich das Ministerium bitten, sich bereit zu halten. Und auch den Orden alarmieren. Deswegen möchte ich wissen, ob du dir ganz sicher bist."

Harry überlegte eine Weile, sah von einem zum anderen und blieb schließlich bei Professor Snape hängen. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick, aber zum ersten Mal ohne böse blitzende Augen.

Schließlich wandte sich Harry wieder an Dumbledore. "Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher!" sagte er und in seiner Stimme lag in der Tat eine gewisse Bestimmtheit.

"Dann muss ich dich um noch etwas bitten, Harry", meinte Dumbledore, "Ich möchte, dass Professor Sullivan und Professor Snape bei deiner Prüfungen _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ anwesend sein dürfen. Wie du weißt, findet sie draußen statt. Es ist Voldemorts einzige Chance, an dich heran zu kommen."

"OK" sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Wieder verwunderte er alle Anwesenden mit seiner gelassenen Reaktion.

"Fein, dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Harry du kannst weiter frühstücken gehen. Ich werde dem Ministerium Bescheid geben."

Harry verließ ohne weitere Fragen das Büro des Direktors.

.oOo.

Am Gang wurde er schließlich von Professor Sullivan eingeholt.

"Harry!", keuchte dieser und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Was gibt's?" fragte Harry etwas überrascht.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja warum?" fragte Harry schön langsam genervt.

Sullivan warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu. Er kannte Harry inzwischen sehr gut. Durch die vielen Okklumtik-Stunden sogar besser, als Harry lieb war.

"Warum? Du verhältst dich heute etwas sonderbar. Du scheinst so ruhig zu sein. Gestern warst du noch so aufgebracht, weil Professor Snape, dich wieder geärgert hat und heute zuckst du nur mit den Schultern, als du erfährst, dass er bei deiner Prüfung dabei sein soll. Ist doch irgendwie komisch."

"Sie haben Recht, es ist komisch. Seit ich heute in der Früh die Augen aufgeschlagen habe, sehe ich alles in einem anderen Licht. Ich begreife Zusammenhänge, die ich bisher nicht gesehen habe. Es ist, als wenn ich plötzlich reifer geworden wäre. Ich werde heute einen Krieg beenden müssen. Dagegen kommt mir der Krieg zwischen Professor Snape und mir ziemlich lächerlich vor. Er steht doch auch auf meiner Seite in dem großen Kampf."

"Du scheinst dir wirklich sicher zu sein", sagte Sullivan mehr zu sich selbst.

"Das bin ich!" bestätigte Harry und trat wieder in die große Halle. Die Hektik und Nervosität, lag immer noch in der Luft.

.oOo.

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er in einer Parallelwelt. Alles war ihm völlig vertraut und doch so fremd. Hermine kam Harry neugierig entgegen.

"Was war denn?" wollte sie wissen.

"Äh... nichts Aufregendes... nur dass Snape und Sullivan bei meiner _dunklen Künste-_ Prüfung dabei sein werden.

"Wieso?" fragte Ron erschüttert.

Der Gedanke, dass Snape einer seiner Prüfungen beiwohnen würde, ließ ihn erschaudern.

"Denken sie Voldemort wird heute angreifen?" fragte Hermine mit skeptischem Blick. Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wollte auf keinen Fall Ron oder Hermine beunruhigen.

Nachdem Harry sowie so keinen Appetit mehr hatte, um sein Frühstück fortzusetzen, gingen die drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück. Hermine ließ immer wieder einen skeptischen Blick zu Harry wandern. Harry war sich klar, dass seine Freundin ahnte, dass da mehr dahinter steckte. Nicht einmal Ron war so naiv zu meinen, dass es nur eine reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme für Harry wäre.

Als sie sich vor den Kamin setzten, war Harry innerlich in einem Zwiespalt. Er wollte seinen beiden Freunden sagen was los war, aber wie weit würde sie das jetzt vor der Prüfung belasten? In einer halbe Stunde war ihre erste Prüfung. Eigentlich sollten sie sich jetzt entspannen.

Schließlich seufzte Harry laut. Stumm blickte er in die fragenden Augen von Ron und Hermine, dann meinte er, "Ich erzähle es euch nach den Prüfungen, ok?"

"Wie du willst", meinte Ron.

"Harry, du musst uns nicht in alles einweihen, wenn du nicht magst. Doch wie du weißt, hilft es oft, wenn man die Sorgen mit jemand teilen kann."

"Ja, ich weiß, aber jetzt fangen die Prüfungen bald an. Ich denke, es reicht, wenn ihr es danach erfährt."

Hermine nickte zum Einverständnis. Dann wurde es wieder ruhig.

.oOo.

Als Harry schließlich mit den anderen zu den Prüfungsräumen ging, wurde er doch etwas nervös. Wenn er wirklich Auror werden wollte, dann musste er die Prüfungen mit Bravur bestehen. Die Gedanken an Voldemort wichen mit dem Moment, als er seinen Prüfungsbogen vor der Nase liegen hatten. Im ersten Moment war ihm, als würden die gesamte Panik, die er seit dem Aufstehen erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, auf einmal erfassen. Ihm wurde heiß, es fing überall am Körper an zu jucken und im Kopf hatte sich ein Schwindelgefühl breit gemacht. Aber dann riss er sich wieder zusammen, holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf die Fragen.

_"Wann wurde das Ministerium für Zauberei gegründet und wie entwickelte sich dieses im Wandel der Zeit?"..._

Harry versank vollkommen in Konzentration und war eher überrascht, dass er noch vor abgelaufener Zeit alle Fragen beantwortet hatte. Er las sich alles noch einmal genau durch, konnte aber nichts finden, was er ausbessern wollte. Hermine schien ebenfalls bereits fertig zu sein - wie konnte es auch anders sein. Sie brachte den Bogen zu dem Prüfer vor und verließ anschließende den Raum. Harry wartete noch ein bisschen und als Ron ebenfalls fertig wurde gingen sie gemeinsam nach vor.

Draußen wartete Hermine bereits aufgeregt auf die zwei.

"Oh Mann, bin ich froh mir ist doch noch alles eingefallen", stöhnte sie erleichtert, kaum dass Harry die Klassentür geschlossen hatte.

"Ach Hermine, als ob du je daran gezweifelt hättest", rief Ron kopfschüttelnd.

"Sicher habe ich daran gezweifelt. Beinahe hätte ich den Zwergesaufstand vergessen zu erwähnen."

Ron rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Ok, Geschichte wäre also geschafft!" meinte schließlich Harry.

Geschichte war die einzige schriftliche Prüfung. Verwandlungen, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und was sie sonst noch so hatten, waren mündliche Prüfungen, bei denen die Kandidaten einzeln antraten. Demzufolge wurde ein Radsystem entwickelt, damit kein Schüler zu lange warten musste.

"Was hast du als Nächstes?", fragte Ron Hermine.

"_Verwandlungen_ und du?"

"_Wahrsagen_" maulte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich hab _Zaubertränke_ als nächstes", meinte Harry und schluckte.

"Viel Glück!", rief Hermine.

"Ja, euch auch!" sagte Harry und schlug den Weg in den Kerker ein.

.oOo.

Harry mochte Zaubertränke nicht. Nicht nur, weil es Professor Snapes Fach war. Er konnte den Geruch nicht ausstehen, den die meisten Zaubertränke von sich gaben. Als er die Treppen zum Kerker erreicht hatte, rümpfte er die Nase. Dann holte er tief Luft und setze sich wieder in Bewegung.

Vor der Klasse stieß er mit Professor Snape zusammen, der gerade den Prüfungsraum verließ. Für einige Minuten starrten sich Harry und der Professor an. Snapes Gesicht war kalt und ausdruckslos, wie immer. Keine Emotionen drangen nach Außen. Sie waren wohl tief hinter dem stählernen Blick versteckt.

"Ich hoffe, Sie enttäuschen mich nicht, Potter" sagte Snape.

Im ersten Moment wusste Harry nicht, wie er das verstehen sollte. Gestern noch hatte Snape gemeint, er würde sich freuen, wenn Harry durchfallen würde. Also wie passte das nun mit dieser Aussage zusammen? Snapes Mundwinkeln fingen an zu zucken und formten sich allmählich zu einem Lächeln, als Harry ihn so verdattert ansah.

Schließlich meinte er: "Keiner meiner Schüler, die es bis hierher geschafft haben, sind durchgefallen. Also strengen Sie sich gefälligst an."

Snapes Grinsen wurde breiter. Aber etwas vermisste Harry in den Gesichtsausdruck. Normalerweise funkelten die Augen seines Lehrers immer gefährlich bei solchen Aussagen. Doch nun sah Snape fast freundlich aus.

Unsicher erwiderte Harry sein Lächeln und stammelte dann: "Werd ich nicht... ich meine, Sie enttäuschen... ich ähh..."

"Nun,... wir werden ja sehen!" mit diesen Worten schritt Professor Snape an Harry vorbei und sein Umhang wehte majestätisch hinter ihm her. Noch immer ein wenig verwirrt über Snapes sonderbares Verhalten starrte Harry dem Lehrer hinterher.

Nach einer Weile ging die Klassentür erneut auf. "Mr. Potter? Darf ich Sie zur Prüfung bitten?", fragte ein hagerer Mann mit kurzem Haar und Brille. Harry folgte dem Mann in dem Raum und nahm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch Platz.

Zu erst bekam er ein paar allgemeine Fragen und schließlich musste er einen Trank zusammen brauen. Dabei handelte es sich um einen Trank, der Objekte für einige Stunden unsichtbar machen konnte. Es war ein Leichtes den Trank zuzubereiten, wenn einem keine zwei dunklen Augen durchbohrten.

Als der Trank fertig war, wurde er gleich getestet. Harry musste damit einen der Trinkpokale verschwinden lassen, die aufgereiht auf einem Tisch standen. Vorsichtig goss er drei Tropfen der Tinktur auf einen der Pokale und mit einem leisen puff verschwand dieser.

"Sehr gut, Mr. Potter, das wäre dann alles. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Glück bei Ihren anderen Prüfungen. Aber ich denke, dass schaffen Sie mit Links." Der Prüfer zwinkerte mit den Augen und reichte Harry zum Abschied die Hand. Eilig verließ Harry schließlich den Kerker und freute sich endlich wieder Tageslicht zu sehen.

.oOo.

Als nächstes hatte Harry _Verwandlungen_, dann _Wahrsagen_, anschließend _Kräuterkunde_ und danach _Zauberkunst_. Harry war sehr gut vorbereitet für seine Prüfungen. Was er zum großen Teil auch Hermine zu verdanken hatte. Er hatte ein gutes Gefühl und je mehr Prüfungen er hinter sich gebracht hatte, umso ruhiger wurde er.

Ab und zu lief er Ron oder Hermine über den Weg, aber er hatte kaum Zeit mehrere Worte mit seinen Freunden zu wechseln. Das Radsystem war so bemessen, dass man eine Prüfung nach der anderen hatte. Mittagessen war für diesen Tag gestrichen. Aber das störte die wenigsten. Kaum einer hatte Appetit.

Harry hatte Voldemort inzwischen komplett vergessen, erst als plötzlich Professor Sullivan auftauchte und Harry fragte, ob er schon etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt hatte, wurde Harry wieder bewusst, dass er heute noch eine Prüfung mehr zu bestehen hatte, als alle anderen. Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Und wie lief es bis jetzt?" fragte Sullivan weiter.

"Ganz gut!" meinte Harry knapp.

"Deine nächste Prüfung ist _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_?"

"Ja. Sie ist draußen, oder? Deswegen bist du hier?" fragte Harry.

Sullivan nickte. Harry hatte zu Professor Sullivan ein sehr enges Verhältnis und solange kein Unterricht war, durfte Harry ihn auch duzen. Professor Sullivan hatte Harry vor allem in den Okklumentik-Stunden kennen gelernt, wo er mehrmals in Harrys Erinnerungen eingedrungen war. Dadurch konnte er die Handlungsweisen von Harry gut nachvollziehen und dies ermöglichte es ihm auch, Harry zu helfen, als dieser anfing, ohne Zauberstab Sachen zum explodieren zu bringen, wenn er sauer wurde.

Etwas, was im sechsten Schuljahr sehr oft vorkam. Doch gemeinsam schafften sie es Harrys Temperament zu zügeln. Sullivan war überzeugt davon, dass Harry viel mehr bloß mit seiner Gedankenkraft zaubern konnte, aber außer den Explosionen hatte Harry nichts geschafft. Diese Fähigkeit würde noch viele Jahre Übung benötigen.

Gemeinsam verließen Harry und Professor Sullivan das Schulgebäude. Die Sonne stand nach wie vor ungetrübt am Himmel. Ein leichter angenehmer Wind blies ihnen entgegen, als sie den kleinen Platz am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes erreichten, wo die Prüfung stattfinden sollte. Ein kleines weißes Zelt war aufgestellt, um den Prüfern und Prüflingen Schatten zu spenden.

Professor Snape war ebenfalls da und sah neugierig auf, als Harry und Sullivan ankamen. Die zwei Professoren schienen sich mit kaum merkbaren Kopfzeichen zu verständigen. Harry war froh, dass sich Professor Sullivan und Professor Snape relativ gut verstanden. Mehr als einmal hatte Sullivan Harrys Kopf vor Snape gerettet. Harry konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn er seine Wutanfälle nicht in den Griff bekommen hätte. Snape hätte ihm sicher ein Leben lang nachsitzen lassen und Gryffindor hätte einen Minus-Punktestand bekommen, der nie mehr aufzuholen gewesen wäre.

"Mr. Potter, nehmen Sie doch Platz!", wurde Harry jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Prüfer sah Harry etwas irritiert an, dann meinte er schließlich "Laut den Auflagen des Ministeriums für Zauberei, steht es dem Prüfling frei, ob ein Lehrer des Institutes, bei den Prüfung anwesend sein soll."

Harry sah den Prüfer fragend an.

"Ich meine, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass Ihre Lehrer anwesend sind, haben Sie das Recht sie wegzuschicken." verdeutlichte der Prüfer seine Aussage, da er meinte Harry wäre deswegen so in Gedanken gewesen.

"Ach so!" sagte Harry und blickte verstohlen zu Professor Snape. Dessen Augen verengten sich schlagartig und schienen Harry zu drohen "untersteh dich" Harry begann zu grinsen und wandte sich dann wieder dem Prüfer zu.

"Das ist in Ordnung so!" sagte er zur Beruhigung aller.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich wieder ein wenig, doch dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung.

Harrys Prüfung verlief wie die anderen, ohne spezielle Ereignisse. Er bekam einige Tiere vorgesetzt, zu denen er etwas erzählen musste, oder demonstrieren musste, wie man mit ihnen umging, wie man sie anfasste, wie man sie fütterte, usw. Schließlich war auch diese Prüfung geschafft. Die letzte Prüfung, die Harry nun bevorstand war _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_. Professor Sullivan und Professor Snape eskortierten Harry zum Quidditchfeld.

.oOo.

Keinem der drei war nach Reden zu Mute, daher stapften sie schweigend neben einander her.

"Was wenn Voldemort heute doch nicht angreift?" durchbrach Harry schließlich die Stille.

"Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Sullivan etwas verwundert.

"Na ja, er neigt doch dazu mit uns zu spielen." sagte Harry ein wenig verunsichert.

"Dann werden die Leute vom Ministerium wieder abziehen und einmal mehr über den berühmten Potter fluchen!" mischte sich Snape gefühllos ein, worauf hin Harry unerwartet steh blieb.

"Severus!" rief Sullivan verärgert.

"Was denn? Ich sag nur die Wahrheit, oder denkst du, dass die Auroren Spaß daran haben, versteckt in den Hogwartsgründen zu lauern um auf jemanden zu warten, der sicher nicht kommt?"

"Wieso sicher nicht kommen?" fragte Harry irritiert.

"Potter, denken Sie im Ernst, dass der dunkle Lord nach Hogwarts kommt?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", stammelte Harry verwirrt.

"Ich denke, der Lord wird, wenn er angreift, versuchen Sie vom Schloss wegzuholen. So wie er es schon einmal gemacht hat" sagte Snape, als wenn er übers Wetter reden würde.

Harry bekam plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

"Wenn Sie Recht haben, dann sind die Auroren ja überflüssig", stellte Harry fest.

"Wer weiß, vielleicht schickt der Lord ja ein paar Todesser zur Ablenkung", gab Snape mir einem Schulterzucken von sich.

"Severus, wie kannst du nur so emotionslos darüber sprechen? Immerhin geht es hier nicht um Harry alleine", rief Sullivan erschüttert.

Sowohl Professor Sullivan, als auch Harry sahen Snape vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ich denke nur realistisch", rechtfertigte sich Snape und setzte schließlich den Weg zum Quidditchfeld fort.

Harry stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte ihm hinterher. Sullivan drehte sich zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Harry, hör nicht auf ihn. Er-"

"Aber was wenn er Recht hat?" unterbrach ihm Harry.

"Niemand verlangt, dass du alleine gegen den Lord kämpfen musst. Die Prophezeiung besagt nur, dass du den Todesstoß setzten wirst."

"Aber was, wenn er Recht hat!?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage, "dann werde ich alleine gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Professor Snape ist vielleicht gefühllos, aber er irrt sich selten. Und er kennt die Strategien von Voldemort"

Harry setzte sich nun auch wieder in Bewegung. Die neue Erkenntnis beunruhigte ihn. Er holte Professor Snape ein und fragte "Wie meint Dumbeldore dann, mir helfen zu können, wenn es Voldemort gelingt, mich von hier wegzuholen?"

Snape sah Harry von der Seite an, sagte aber nichts. Und das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Zum ersten Mal sah Harry so was wie Mitgefühl in den Augen seines verhassten Professors. Harry erstarrte. Snape blieb erneut stehen und wandte sich nun dem Jungen zu.

"Potter, wir wissen nichts Konkretes. Wir können nur spekulieren. Jedenfalls ist es unsere Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass Voldemort Sie nicht zu sich holen kann. Wenn Sie jetzt diesen Parkur durchlaufen, sperren Sie Ihre Augen auf. Wir haben zwar alles peinlich genau überprüft und keinerlei Portschlüssel und ähnliches gefunden, aber wie Sie wissen, hat es der Lord schon einmal geschafft"

Snapes Worte waren nicht gerade beruhigend, dennoch schien sich Harry langsam wieder zu fassen. Er fragte sich, wo jetzt seine innere Ruhe hin ist, die er in der Früh noch gespürt hatte. Es ist doch letztendlich egal, wo er mit Voldemort zusammen treffen würde. Die Entscheidung über Krieg oder Frieden lag in seinen Händen, dabei konnte ihm so wie so niemand helfen.

"Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte nun Professor Sullivan besorgt, als er Harry und Snape eingeholt hat.

"Ja! Lass es uns hinter uns bringen!" meinte Harry nun wieder etwas ruhiger und stampfte auf den Prüfer zu, der bereits ungeduldig wartete.

.oOo.

"Harry Potter. Sie sind also mein letzter Kandidat." rief er erfreut, als Harry vor ihm stand.

Mit knappen Worten erklärte er, was Harry zu tun hatte. Es war ein relativ kleiner Parkur, aber voll gestopft mit listigen Fallen, die Harry finden und schadlos machen musste. Harry ging etwas beunruhigt zum Start und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dabei tastete seine Hand nach dem Kettenanhänger, den er im sechsten Schuljahr von Hermine zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

Es war ein runder kleiner Anhänger mit einem blauen Stein in der Mitte, der ein Auge symbolisieren sollte. Und darum stand in einer uralten Sprache _"Erkenne deinen Feind"_ Hermine hatte den Anhänger in einem Muggelgeschäft in London besorgt. Er hatte also absolut nichts Magisches an sich, aber Harry mochte den Anhänger und die bloße Berührung gab ihm irgendwie Kraft.

Langsam und vorsichtig schritt Harry in den Parkur. Seine Sinne liefen alle auf Hochtouren. Im ersten Moment kam es Harry vor, als ob alles was hier herum stand, irgendwie gefährlich zu sein. Doch schon bald legte sich seine innere Anspannung und sein Hirn fing an zu arbeiten.

Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen. Irgendwer oder etwas schien ihn zu beobachten. Als er sich genauer umschaute, erblickte er eine schwarze Katze, die hinter einem Busch hervor schielte. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und rief dabei jenen Spruch der Animagus-Zauberer wieder in ihre wahre Gestalt bringen konnte.

Harrys Gefühl war richtig gewesen. Binnen weniger Sekunden wurde aus der schwarzen Katze ein Mensch. Es ein Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums, der nun anerkennend mit den Kopf nickte. Harrys hatte die erste "Falle" geschafft. Die anderen Hürden waren ähnlich. Zu guter letzt musste Harry noch gegen einen Bogart antreten.

Harry nahm an, dass der Bogart sich so wie in seinem 3. Schuljahr in einem Dementor verwandeln würde, dem entsprechend überrasch war er, als plötzlich Voldemort vor ihm stand. Harry riss die Augen auf und wich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück. Für eine Weile glaubte er, dass Voldemort tatsächlich vor ihm stehen würde. Aber schon bald hatte er sich von seinen Schock erholt.

Wäre das wirklich Voldemort gewesen, dann hätte seine Narbe fürchterlich zu brennen angefangen. Nun ging er wieder einen Schritt auf den Bogart zu und schrie "Ridiculus!" Lord Voldemort bekam einen rosa Umhang verpasst und hielt plötzlich einen Blumenstrauß in der Hand. Doch irgendwie konnte Harry dennoch nicht darüber lachen. Und Lachen war das einzige, was einen Bogart vernichten konnte.

Harry probierte etwas anderes, aber er fand einfach Nichts, was ihn zum lachen bringen konnte. Gab es denn gar nichts, worüber er so richtig herzhaft lachen konnte? Die einzigen, die Harry wirklich zum Lachen bringen konnten, waren Fred und George Weasley. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Zwillinge und schrei ein weiteres Mal "Ridiculus" Der Bogart verwandelte sich in einen der Weasley Zwillige, der gerade einen seiner Scherzartikel ausprobierte. Es war jedoch der Prüfer, der darauf hin zu lachen anfing und kurz darauf verpuffte der Bogart und Harry war endlich fertig.

Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus und sah dann zum Prüfer, der freudig auf Harry zukam. "Grandios! Mr. Potter, sehr beeindruckend! Sie waren ohne Zweifel der vorsichtigste und zugleich misstrauischste Kandidat den ich je gesehen habe. Was man in ihren Fall jedoch nur leicht verstehen kann."

Der Prüfer reicht Harry die Hand und schüttelte sie so heftig, dass Harry meinte sein Arm würde jeden Moment abfallen. Inzwischen waren auch Professor Sullivan und Professor Snape herbei gekommen. Sullivan grinste Harry stolz an. Viele Tricks hatte Harry von ihm gelernt.

Nur Snape beteiligte sich nicht an der Potter-Gratulier-Zeremonie. Er sah misstrauisch zum Himmel empor, als ob er jemanden erwarten würde. Dann wandte er sich an die kleine Gruppe und meinte: "Es wäre besser Potter wieder ins Schloss zu schaffen!"

Mit einem Schlag war die fröhliche Stimmung wieder dahin. Sullivan sah seinem Kollegen vorwurfsvoll an, sagte jedoch nichts. Harry verabschiedete sich von dem Prüfer und folgte den Professoren zurück zum Schloss.

"Er hat die Prüfung nicht genutzt, um an mich heranzukommen. Ich war mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher das er es tun jetzt würde!" stellte Harry grübelnd fest.

"Keine Sorge Potter, Sie werden ihn heute noch früh genug sehen!" kam Snapes sarkastische Antwort.

Harry Magen krampfte sich ein wenig zusammen. Könnte er nicht doch einfach vor seinem Schicksal fliehen? Wieso musste ausgerechnet er derjenige sein, der Voldemort umbringen soll? Hin und her gerissen in seinen Gedanken merkte Harry gar nicht, wo sie hingingen. Er blickte erst wieder auf, als er in Dumbledores Büro stand.

.oOo.

"Ich habe befürchtet, dass Voldemort es uns nicht so leicht machen wird. Offensichtlich hat er noch einen anderen Trumpf im Ärmel. Denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er einen Sturm auf Hogwarts machen würde" sagte Dumbledore und strich nachdenklich durch seinen langen Bart.

"Vielleicht wartet er doch noch bis das Schuljahr zu Ende ist und Harry sich nicht mehr im Schutz von Hogwarts befindet", warf nun Sullivan ins Gespräch ein.

"Nein, das glaub ich nicht", meinte Snape, "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es heute passiert"

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Sullivan.

"Sagen wir es so... es liegt förmlich in der Luft" sagte Snape trocken.

"Hast du heute etwas bemerkt?", fragte nun Dumbledore.

"Die Todesser sind ganz in der Nähe, aber sie greifen nicht an, sie warten."

"Sie sind in der Nähe?" rief Sullivan entsetzt, "Aber die Auroren haben sie nicht entdeckt. Und ich habe sie auch nicht gesehen"

"Professor, Ihre Fähigkeiten in Ehren, aber Sie waren nie einer von Ihnen. Sie sind hier und doch nicht, sie beobachten."

Sullivan starrte Snape verwirrt an.

"Wieso greifen _wir_ sie dann nicht an?", mischte sich Harry nun ein, der das Gespräch bis jetzt stumm mitverfolgt hat.

"Potter, schalten Sie Ihr Hirn ein bevor Sie eine Frage stellen! Sie wäre schneller weg, als Sie _Todesser_ sagen können."

Beleidigt verstummte Harry wieder.

"Also wird heute Abend noch etwas auf uns zu kommen!", zog Dumbledore Schluß.

Professor Snape nickte bestätigend.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Dann werden wir mal so tun, als ob Nichts wäre und mit dem Fest anfangen. Ich habe bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen die Schüler im Falle eines Angriffs zu schützen. Der Orden des Phönixes ist informiert und hält sich ebenfalls bereit. Harry, sobald du etwas bemerkst, was nicht normal ist, suche unverzüglich einen Lehrer auf."

Harry nickte zum Einverständnis.

.oOo.

Die Halle war festlich geschmückt. Alle Prüfungen waren vorbei. Nun freute sich jeder schon auf das köstliche Mahl.

"Harry!", rief Hermine fröhlich und winkte ihren Freund zu sich. Harry setzte sich zu ihr und Ron. Beiden waren froh die Prüfungen hinter sich zu haben. Ihre Gesichter zeigten Freude und Erleichterung.

"Hey, jetzt haben wir endlich alle Prüfungen geschafft!" rief Ron und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

Doch Harry konnte sich an ihrer ausgelassenen Stimmung nicht beteiligen.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine sofort besorgt.

Harry sah seine Freunde unsicher an, sollte er ihnen jetzt die Stimmung verderben? Was, wenn Voldemort doch nicht angreift?

„Nun, sag doch endlich!", drängte Hermine, „hat es mit dem zu tun, was du uns nach dem Prüfungen erzählen wolltest?"

Harry nickte vorsichtig. Er konnte es nicht länger seinen Freunden verschweigen. „Ich werde heute noch eine Prüfung bestehen müssen", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Was? Wieso? Ist es wegen Snape? Hat er...", fragte Ron aufgebracht, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Nein. Snape hat damit nichts zu tun. Zu mindest nicht mehr oder weniger, als der Rest des Phönix-Ordens"

Nun starrten Ron und Hermine Harry mit großen Augen an.

„Hat es was mit Voldemort zu tun?" fragte Hermine nun leise, damit nur Harry und Ron sie hören konnten.

Harry nickte, „ich denke heute wird sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen."

„Aber..." Hermine fehlten die Worte.

„Aber es ist nicht sicher? Du vermutest es nur, oder?" fragte Ron unsicher nach.

Harry konnte in den Augen seiner Freunde Entsetzen, Angst und Sorge erkennen.

„Nein, heute wird es passieren!" sagte Harry fast tonlos.

Er hasste es, anderen Menschen mit seinen Problemen zu belasten. Und in diesen Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte doch nichts gesagt. Es war nicht fair seinen Freunden diesen Schrecken einzujagen.

Die drei verstummten schließlich. Die Fröhlichkeit und Ausgelassenheit, die die Halle nun ausfüllte, prallte an ihnen spurlos ab. Wie wenn sie in einem Dimensionsloch sitzen würden. Selbst Dumbledores Stimme klang wie durch eine dicke Mauer. Harry wunderte sich, wie gut der Direktor und die anderen Lehrer die drohende Gefahr überspielen konnten.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und das Dimensionsloch verschwand mit einem Schlag. Die Tür der großen Halle ist aufgerissen worden. Mehrere Auroren stürmten herein. „Todesser greifen an!" brüllte der eine.

In der Halle war es totenstill geworden. Dumbledore, der noch nicht ganz fertig mit seiner Rede war, fand zum Glück schneller seine Stimme wieder, als die Schüler registrieren konnten, was diese Nachricht bedeutete. „Alle Schüler bleiben sitzen! Ich habe einen Extraschutzzauber über die Halle gelegt, es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung! Ihr wartet einfach hier. Die Lehrer mögen bitte mit mir kommen." Mit diesen Worten erhoben sich alle Lehrer und folgten dem Direktor in einen Nebenraum.

Bis auf Professor Sullivan, er kam mit eiligen Schritten auf Harry zu. „Am besten kommst du auch mit. Wenn Voldemort merkt, dass du nicht bei den anderen bist, besteht auch keine Gefahr, dass sie versuchen den Schutzzauber zu brechen."

Harry nickte kurz und stand auf. Etwas blas im Gesicht sah er zu seinen Freunden, eher er Sullivan folgte. Nun war von der inneren Ruhe, die Harry noch am Morgen gespürt hatte Nichts mehr da. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Was würde jetzt passieren? Würde er Voldemort tatsächlich bald gegenüber stehen?

In Nebenraum angekommen wurde Harry richtig in die Mitte genommen. Alle Lehrer waren informiert worden und sahen besorgt auf Harry. Harry rollte mit den Augen. Er hasste es, wenn ihn die Menschen so ansahen.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte er schließlich und bemühte sich, seine Stimme gelassen und sachlich zu halten.

„Severus,.. du und Professor Sullivan bleibt bei Harry. Hagrid, du gehst am besten zurück zu den Schülern und versuchst sie ruhig zu halten. Die andern, folgt mir bitte weiter. Wir werden versuchen heraus zu bekommen, wie viele Todesser es sind und welche Strategie sie verfolgen. Ob sie nur versuchen abzulenken, oder etwas anderes vorhaben."

„Aber Professor Dumbeldore", unterbrach nun Harry, „wenn Voldemort mich will, wieso verstecke ich mich dann hier?"

Der Direktor warf Harry nur einen besorgten Blick zu. Er konnte und wollte nicht antworten. Er wollte Harry auf keinen Fall da raus schicken.

Doch das Schicksal entschied von alleine, als Harry plötzlich einen Zug hinter seinem Nabel spürte.

„Oh nein", rief er erschrocken, als er erkannte was los war.

Alle Blicke richteten sich augenblicklich auf ihn.

„Portschlüssel!", konnte er gerade noch schreien, bevor ihn ein Luftwirbel packte. Und Weg war Harry.

.oOo.

Zuerst starrten alle wie erstarrt auf den nun plötzlich leeren Fleck.

"Verdammt, was für ein Portschlüssel?", fluchte Sullivan.

"Wahrscheinlich ein Temporärer. Potter wird ihn schon länger bei sich gehabt haben!" vermutete Snape.

Ratlos starrten sich die Professoren an. Dumbeldore machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Er hatte Harry versprochen, er müsse nicht alleine gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen, aber nun musste er es doch.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, ich weiß wo Harry hingebracht wurde" unterbrach Snape die Stille.

"Du denkst...?" fragte Dumbeldore, als ob der Snape Gedanken lesen konnte.

"Es würde ihm ähnlich schauen. Er geht zurück, wo alles angefangen hat. Er wird sich mit Potter in seinem Elternhaus duellieren."

"Du hast recht, dass sähe Tom sehr ähnlich!" gab Dumbeldore schließlich zu.

"Wir wissen es aber nicht sicher!", gab nun McGonagall zu bedenken.

"Deswegen werden nur ein paar von uns dahin schauen! Die anderen bleiben bei den Schülern. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Todesser uns ernsthaft gefährlich werden können. Sie scheinen nur den Zweck der Ablenkung zu erfüllen."

.oOo.

Wenig später war Dumbledore mit Snape, Sullivan und einigen Auroren in einen Geheimgang unterwegs nach Hogsmed, um von dort zum Potter-Manor zu apparieren. Schon bald sollte ihre Annahme bestätig werden. Als sie im Garten von Harrys Elternhaus ankamen, sahen sie durch die Fenster ein grünes Licht und kurz darauf war ein Schrei zu hören. Waren sie etwa zu spät? Voller Angst stürmten sie auf die Tür zu und rissen sie auf. Das Haus sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Zertrümmerte Kästen und Lampen. Löcher und Brandspuren in den Wänden. Und da, zwischen all den Trümmern lagen zwei Gestallten. Harry und Voldemort.

"Mein Gott!" entfuhr es Dumbeldore geschockt und ließ sich neben Harry nieder "Harry!"

"Ist er...?" fragte Sullivan.

"Nein, ich spüre noch einen Puls, aber er ist sehr schwach. Er muss sofort in ein Krankenhaus. Offensichtlich hat er viel Blut verloren." antwortete Dumbeldore ein wenig erleichtert.

"Ich fass es nicht! Potter, hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Voldemort ist tot!" rief Snape erstaunt, als er den Puls von Voldemort kontrollierte.

"Und er hat es ganz alleine geschafft." fügte Dumbeldore hinzu.

"Aber wie hat er es gemacht?", fragte nun Sullivan.

"Das wird uns Harry hoffentlich erzählen, sobald er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt." antwortete Dumbeldore und es war ihm, als würde Harry versuchen etwas zu sagen. Harrys Augenlieder zuckten kurz, ehe sein Kopf schließlich sanft zu Seite rollte.

.oOo.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, hatte er das Gefühl seine Gliedmaßen wären aus Blei. Vorsichtig versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, aber das Licht, das durch seine Augenlieder strömt, war viel zu hell. Also schloss er sie sofort wieder. Dann versuchte er seine rechte Hand zu bewegen, aber es war ihn, als ob sie in einen Schraubstock stecken würde. Die linke Hand hingegen konnte er schließlich doch bewegen. Er hob sie und ließ sie zu seinem Kopf wandern. Er spürte weichen Stoff. Offensichtlich hatte er einen Verband um.

Nun zwang sich Harry doch, die Augen aufzumachen. Das grelle Licht machte ihn für den ersten Moment blind, doch nach und nach ließ der stechende Schmerz in den Augen nach und es zeichneten sich die Konturen eines Krankhauszimmers ab. Nun sah er auch warum er seinen rechten Arm nicht bewegen konnte. Es war zwar kein Schraubstock, aber ein paar dicke Bandaschen, die eng um seinen Arm gewickelt waren.

Was war passiert? Harry versuchte sich wieder zu erinnern. Aber er konnte es nicht. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er hier her kam, noch wer ihn so zugerichtet hatte. Eine Welle von Müdigkeit packte ihn wieder und Harry schlief erneut ein.

.oOo.

Das nächste Mal als Harry die Augen aufschlug, war es ziemlich dunkel im Raum. Er drehte den Kopf Richtung Fenster und sah, dass es Nacht war. Der sichelförmige Mund lachte Harry entgegen. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Alles schien unendlich friedlich zu sein. Harry wollte sich aufsetzten, doch bemerkte er ein Gewicht, dass auf seinem Bauch lag.

Verwundert wandte er seinen Blick von Fenster wieder in den Raum. Es war eine Hand, die auf ihn ruhte. Sie gehörte zu Professor Sullivan, der neben Harrys Bett eingeschlafen sein musste. Als sich Harry schließlich doch aufgerichtet hatte, wachte Sullivan auf.

"Was? ... Ist was passiert?" murmelte er noch im Halbschlaf, doch dann wurde er mit einem Schlag wach. "Harry!" rief er überglücklich.

"Professor, was machen sie hier? Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?" wollte Harry fragten, doch alles was er sagen konnte, war ein heißeres "Professor". Sein Hals war vollkommen trocken.

"Warte, Harry!", sagte Sullivan, machte einmal Licht im Raum und reichte Harry dann ein Glas mit Wasser.

Aus Gewohnheit wollte Harry es mit der rechten Hand entgegen nehmen, doch die war noch immer in dem dicken Verband eingepackt. Schließlich griff er mit der linken zu und nahm zwei Schlucke. Das plötzliche Nass brannte die Kehle runter und Harry musste husten. Sullivan beobachte Harry und wartete, bis dieser das Glas wieder abgestellt hatte und von neuen versuchte, seine Frage zu stellen.

"Was ist passiert? Wie komme ich hier her?"

"An was kannst du dich denn noch erinnern?" fragte Sullivan.

Harry dachte konzentriert nach. "Wir haben über die Prüfungen geredet und über Professor Snape und dann bin ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Dann, denke ich bin ich schlafen gegangen."

Sullivan nickte, als hätte er genau diese Antwort erwartet. "Du musst warten, bis Professor Snape wieder kommt. Er hat deine ... na ja, sagen wir deine Erinnerungen."

Harry Augen weiteten sich. "Wieso?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir schon sagen sollte. Wir mussten deine Erinnerungen an deinen folgenden Tag extrahieren, weil sie deine Genesung verhindert hätten. Du hattest Alpträume und bis nicht zu Ruh gekommen. Dumbeldore war der Ansicht, es wäre für dich angenehmer, in Frieden aufzuwachen und von Nichts zu wissen."

Harry blickte Sullivan verständnislos an. "Was hab ich denn erlebt? Es waren meine Prüfungen, am folgenden Tag. Ist da etwas schief gegangen?"

"Nein Harry, du hast sie alle mit Bravur geschafft!" sagte Sullivan mit dem Stolz, den ein Vater einem Sohn entgegen bringen würde.

"Was ist mit meiner Hand?" fragte Harry weiter.

"Das ist nur ein Kräuterverband. Es beschleunigt die Heilung und sorgt dafür, dass du keine Blutvergiftung bekommst.", antwortete Sullivan ausweichend.

"Professor bitte!"

"Harry, ich kann dir deine Erinnerungen jetzt nicht zurückgeben. Und wenn ich dir Fragmente erzähle, dann verwirrt dich das nur noch mehr! Ich werde zu Dumbeldore gehen und morgen Früh werden wir dein Gedächtnis wieder herstellen, ok?" Was blieb Harry anderes über als zu nicken?

.oOo.

Nachdem Sullivan gegangen war, schlief Harry erneut ein. Die Fragerei hat ihn ziemlich angestrengt. Am nächsten Morgen warteten bereits Professor Dumbeldore und Sullivan an Harrys Bettseite. Sullivan saß wieder zu Harrys Linken und hielt seine Hand, während Dumbeldore direkt vor dem Krankenbett stand.

"Harry es ist so schön zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht!" rief Dumbeldore begeistert und ein Glitzern aus Freude und Erleichterung war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Harry rappelte sich hoch und bemerkte dann, dass Professor Snape ebenfalls hier war. Er hatte etwas abseits ein Tischchen aufgestellt, und war über ein paar Zaubertränke gebeugt. Scheinbar zu sehr beschäftigt, um Harrys Aufwachen bemerkt zu haben.

"Severus!" rief Sullivan daher aufgeregt.

"Hmm...?" brummte der angesprochene ohne aufzublicken, da er gerade mit der Pipette zwei Tropfen in ein Glas mit roter Flüssigkeit hinzufügte.

"Harry ist wach!" erklärte Sullivan mit rollenden Augen.

Nun endlich sah Professor Snape auf. "Oh, gut, dann können wir ja gleich beginnen. Ich bin eben fertig geworden!"

Snape schien der einzige zu sein, dem Harrys Aufwachen nicht wie ein kleines Wunder erschien. Sachlich und emotionslos wie immer, kam er nun zu Harrys Bett und stellte das Glas mit der roten Flüssigkeit daneben ab. Harry blickte verwundert von Professor Snape zu dem Glas und dann wieder zu Professor Snape.

"Was ist das?"

"Eine Kombination aus Beruhigungsmittel und einem Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen."

"Aber ich habe kein Kopfweh!" stellte Harry verwirrt fest.

"Nein, noch nicht" gab Snape zur Antwort.

Er holte noch etwas Anderes von dem Tischchen und stellte es ebenfalls neben Harrys Bett. Es war eine Schüssel mit einer Art hellblauen Flüssigkeit.

"Ein Denkarium? Wo zu ist das?" fragte er naiv weiter, ohne wirklich nachzudenken.

Professor Snape rollte mit den Augen. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich die Erinnerung über die Funktion eines Denkariums auch aus deinen Kopf entfernt habe."

Professor Sullivan und Dumbeldore schmunzelten. Doch dann wurde Dumbeldore wieder ernst. "Harry, wir lassen dich nun mit Professor Snape alleine. Es wird vielleicht etwas unangenehm. Bist du sicher, dass du jetzt schon deine Erinnerungen willst?"

"Ja!" sagte Harry bestimmt.

Also verließen Dumbeldore und Sullivan den Raum.

.oOo.

Professor Snape setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett. Harry sah ihn unsicher an. Dann blickte er auf den Beruhigungstrank und spürte, wie leichte Panik in ihm hochstieg.

"Der ist erst für nachher" erklärte Snape trocken.

"Und was...", Harry schluckte, "was passiert jetzt?"

"Ich werde versuchen noch mal in dein Hirn einzubrechen. Und dann die fehlenden Erinnerungen wieder an ihren Platz bringen."

"Noch mal? Sie haben das schon mal gemacht? Als sie sie mir weggenommen haben, richtig?"

"Weg genommen? Glauben Sie mir Potter, ich war nie daran interessiert, Ihnen Erinnerungen 'wegzunehmen' wie Sie es nennen. Aber Sie haben in Okklumentik einiges gelernt und weder Professor Sullivan noch Professor Dumbeldore konnten Sie von den Erinnerungen befreien. Also ist es an mir hängen geblieben."

"Sie hassen mich immer noch, oder?", fragte Harry nun etwas traurig.

Snape war etwas überrascht mit der Aussage.

"Beruht das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit?" fragte er.

Harry senkte den Blick.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dann fragte er, "Können wir jetzt anfangen? Ich hoffe, jetzt wo Sie bei Bewusstsein sind, blockieren Sie mich nicht mehr so."

Harry nickte nur stumm und sah zu, wie Professor Snape nach dem Zauberstab griff.

"Legilimens!" flüsterte er und Harry bemerkte, wie es plötzlich nebelig um ihn herum wurde. Doch dann plötzlich tauchten Bilder in seinem Kopf auf.

Er sah sich am Boden liegen, sein rechter Arm war voller Blut und er sah Voldemort, wie er scheinbar tot am Boden lag. - Dann sah er eine ganze Scharr von Auroren. Die sich neugierig um seinen bewusstlosen Körper drängten. In ihren Gesichtern stand Erleichterung und Freude. - Als nächstes sah er sich im Krankenbett. Er wälzte sich hin und her und faselte wirres Zeug. Die Heiler hatten Schwierigkeiten, an Harry heranzukommen. Zaubertränke zerbrachen, als Harry irrtümlich danach ausschlug. - Und dann sah wie er sich in Snapes Gestalt mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand dem Bett näherte.

Plötzlich verschwand das Bild im Nebel und er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gerannt. Als sich der Nebel verzog sah Harry, wie er gerade seine Sachen zusammen packte. Die _Zaubertränke_ Stunde war vorbei. Er wollte gerade das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als Professor Snape ihn zurück rief. "Potter, Ich freu mich schon, dich morgen durch die Prüfung fallen zu lassen!" Harry spürte, wie Zorn in ihm aufstieg. So gerne hätte er etwas drauf geantwortet. Aber er schnaubte nur verächtlich und eilte hinter Ron aus dem Zimmer.

Danach kam wieder Nebel, Harry spürte wie sein Kopf leicht zu brummen anfing. Doch dann schossen neue Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Er sah sich im Büro vom Professor Dumbledore. Dieser sah schrecklich besorgt aus. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es sagen soll...", fing Dumbledore ein wenig nervös an. "Die Prophezeiung wird sich heute erfüllen!", fiel Harry dem Direktor ins Wort. - Danach sah er sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, Professor Snape sagte gerade: "Potter, denken Sie im Ernst, dass der dunkle Lord nach Hogwarts kommt?" - "Ich... ich weiß nicht", stammelte Harry verunsichert. "Ich denke, der Lord wird, wenn er angreift, versuchen Sie vom Schloss wegzuholen. So wie er es schon einmal gemacht hat"

Die Szene wechselte erneut und nun begann auch Harrys Narbe zu brennen. Wie wenn einer mit einem Messer in seinen Kopf stechen würde. Die Erinnerung an die Begegnung mit Voldemort kam zurück...

.oOo.

Bunte Farben tanzten vor Harrys Augen und dann von einer Sekunde auf die andere, verschwanden sie wieder und Harry spürte festen Boden unter den Füßen. Beinahe gleichzeitig schoss mit unbarmherziger Gewalt ein brennender Schmerz in seine Stirn. Harry murmelte einen Zauberspruch, um diese etwas zu lindern. Auch wenn der Schmerz nicht ganz weg ging, so konnte er sich nun zu mindest umsehen, wo er war.

„Ein nettes Haus, nicht wahr, Harry Potter?" dröhnte eine Stimme durch den Raum.

Harry drehte sich schlagartig um, und da stand er. Lord Voldemort.

„Erkennst du das Haus wieder?" fragte der dunkle Lord.

Harry hatte kaum Erinnerungen daran, aber er wusste, dass war das Haus seiner Eltern sein musste. Er spürte eine gewisse Vertrautheit.

„Wir werden es hier zu Ende bringen. Nur du und ich, wie findest du das?"

Harry sah sich verwundert um. Es waren keine Todesser anwesend.

„Wie hast du es geschafft? Woher kam der Portschlüssel? Ich habe nichts angefasst", fragte Harry schließlich.

"Ein gute Frage, nicht wahr?" Voldemort schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Harry, Harry... du solltest vorsichtiger sein."

Mit diesen Worten kam Voldemort ganz nah an Harry heran. Sein Zauberstab war auf den Jungen gerichtet. Er sprach jedoch keinen Fluch, sondern ließ seinen Zauberstab von Harrys Brust zu dessen Hals hoch wandern. Dann plötzlich spürte Harry einen Ruck um seinen Hals herum, der ihn einen Schritt vorwärts machen ließ.

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab bei Harrys Halskette eingefädelt und mit dem Ruck den Anhänger hervor geholt. Nun baumelte dieser vor Harrys Augen.

"Aber... das ist unmöglich. Er wurde in einem Muggelladen gekauft" sagte Harry verwirrt.

Voldemort schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf "Ts, ts, ts. Ja, er wurde in einen Muggelladen gekauft. In London, ganz in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels. Drei Mal darfst du raten, wie der Anhänger, wohl in das Geschäft gekommen ist."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um was zu sagen, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder.

"Es war ein guter Plan nicht wahr? Keiner würde einen verzauberten Gegenstand in der Muggelwelt vermuten. Und auf den ersten Blick, war ja auch nichts zu erkennen. Nicht einmal die Worte, haben dich grübeln lassen? _'Erkenne deinen Feind'_ Dabei finde ich es so poetisch, du nicht auch? Ich habe mir erlaubt einen zeitabhängigen Portschlüssel daraus zu machen. Hogwarts hat sich in all den Jahren nicht geändert. Immer noch derselbe Ablauf. Die Prüfungen, kein Mittagessen und dann das große Fest am Schluss. So war es einfach den richtigen Zeitpunkt festzulegen. Alle Prüfungen fertig, aber noch nichts gegessen. Gestresst vom Tag und mit leeren Magen stehst du vor mir. Aber hey, sag jetzt nicht, dass ich unfair bin. Ich habe sogar gewartet, bist du ein vollwertiger Zauberer bist. Man soll mir später nicht vorwerfen können, ich hätte dich nur besiegt, weil du noch ein Kind warst."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Voldemort den Kettenanhänger wieder los und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Harry starrte ihn immer noch wortlos an. Jedoch schoss kochende Wut in seine Adern.

"_Du_ hast Hermine dazu gebracht, diesen Anhänger zu kaufen. Du hast dich in ihr Hirn eingeklickt."

"Bitte Harry, das war doch nicht das erste Mal" sagte Voldemort und tat so, als wäre es lächerlich sich darüber aufzuregen.

"Nein, das war es nicht, aber es wird dein letztes Mal gewesen sein!" Harry umschloss fest seinen Zauberstab.

"Uhh... der edle Potter fordert zum Kampf", machte sich Voldemort lustig und wich noch weiteren Schritte zurück. "Dann wollen wir ihn mal nicht länger warten lassen."

Mit diesen Worten warf Voldemort seinen Umhang zurück und ging in Kampfposition.

Beiden standen sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben in der großen Eingangshalle des ehemaligen Potter-Hauses gegenüber. Es war Mucksmäuschen still geworden. Harry hatte Voldemort mit seinen Augen fixiert. Er spürte Zorn in seiner Brust, seine Sinne arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Einer von ihnen würde den Anfang machen müssen. Doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er den ersten Schritt tun oder abwarten sollte.

Voldemort seinerseits fühlte sich überlegen. Mit herablassendem Blick starrte er Harry an. Endlich würde er seine Rache bekommen, endlich würde er diesen kleinen Wurm Potter vernichten. Es war nur eine Frage von Minuten.

"Na los Potter, was ist?" fragte er höhnisch und fing an zu lachen.

Doch Harry rührte sich nicht. Sein Körper bebte vor Aufregung. Den dröhnenden Schmerz in seiner Stirn bemerkte er kaum. Er sah nur Voldemort vor sich und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihn mit einem einfachen Avada Kedavra umzubringen. Aber eine andere Stimme mahnte Harry diesen Spruch nicht auszusprechen.

_"Niemand wird dich deswegen verurteilen, wenn du Voldemort mit einem verbotene Spruch besiegst", hörte er die Stimme von Professor Sullivan._

Doch Harry hatte für sich beschlossen diesen dunklen Spruch niemals über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Auch wenn es hier keine Zeugen gab, er wollte Voldemort auf eine andere Art töten, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das anstellen sollte.

"Fang endlich an!", rief Voldemort nur ungeduldig.

Doch Harry rührte sich immer noch nicht.

"Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?" sprach der dunkle Lord weiter und fing wieder an zu lachen.

Laut und hässlich hallte seine Stimme von den Wänden.

"Ich sagte, fang an!" brüllte Voldemort schließlich zornig.

Nachdem Harry sich immer noch nicht bewegte, wurde es dem Lord zu bunt.

"Dann werde ich dir wohl erst Gehorsam beibringen müssen! _Crucio_!" brüllte er laut.

Der Fluch traf Harry in die Brust. Schmerzgepeinigt fiel er zu Boden. Doch kurz darauf murmelte er einen Gegenfluch und richtete sich wieder mühsam auf.

"Ich bin beeindruck!" gestand Voldemort.

Doch eher er sich versah, schrie Harry "_Expeliarmus_"

Voldemort handelte schnell und schrie "_Inhabis_" worauf sein Zauberstab nicht, wie normal zu Harry flog, sondern brav in seiner Hand blieb. Für einen kurzen Moment bebten die beiden Zauberstäbe. Wie Magneten schienen sich ihre Spitzen von jeweils anderen Zauberstab angezogen zu fühlen. Doch Voldemort ließ schnell seinen Zauberstab sinken.

"Das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Wie ich sehe, hast du immer noch den selben Zauberstab wie vor drei Jahren"

Harry schluckte. Auch er hatte dieses Detail längst wieder vergessen. Und erinnert sich nun schlagartig, wie sein Zauberstab mit dem von Lord Voldemort förmlich zusammen gewachsen ist. Jeder war unfähig gewesen, dem anderen einen weiteren Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

"Na dann eben, anders!" meinte Voldemort gelassen, richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen den Kristallluster, der über Harry schwebte.

Mit einen Krach löste er sich von der Decke. Harry sprang in letzter Sekunde auf die Seite. Die kleine Ablenkung nutze Voldemort jedoch für seinen zweiten Streich. "_Mobilus_" rief er und ließ den Kleiderschrank des Vorzimmers auf Harry zu rasen. Dieser traf ihn mit voller Wucht und zersprang.

Einer der Holzsplitter bohrte sich in Harrys rechten Arm. Harry schrie auf. Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch. Es war ihm schwindlig und er spürte wie etwas feuchtes Warmes von seiner Stirn über seine Wange lief. Schnell suchte er zwischen den Splittern den Zauberstab und nahm diesen schließlich in die linke Hand. Seine Rechte war bereits taub vor Schmerz.

"Wenn du magst kann ich das Spiel verkürzen. Ist zwar weniger amüsant für mich, aber ich will ja fair bleiben!" schlug Voldemort belustigt vor.

Harry kniff wütend die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen. "_Rictusempra_" rief er so unerwartet, dass Voldemort, getroffen vom Fluch, rücklings gegen die Wand knallte. Zornig richtete auch er sich wieder auf.

"Na schön... dann eben auf die harte Tour."

Nun war jeglichen Schadensfreude aus Voldemorts Gesicht gewichen. Der kleiner dumme Junge, war ein Ernst zu nehmender Gegner und durchaus widerstandsfähiger, als Voldemort geglaubt hatte.

Der Kampf hatte begonnen. Jeder versuchte den andern zu Boden zu werfen oder nach einer Ablenkung einen Fluch an den Hals zu hetzen. Voldemort erkannte in Harry einen ebenbürtigen Gegner.

Es war ein Kampf der höchsten Zauberkunst, wie es die Welt noch nie gesehen hatte. Anfangs konnte man nicht erkennen, wer die Oberhand behielt. Doch Harry hatte einen entscheidenden Nachteil. Seine Prüfungen hatten schon ein hohes Maß an Konzentration beansprucht. Der Kampf forderte ihn nun ein weiteres Mal und Harry wurde langsam müde.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem Splitter, der in seinem rechten Arm steckte und unaufhörlich Blut aus seinem Körper rinnen ließ. Seine Konzentrationskraft sang mit jeder Sekunde. Voldemort merkte die Schwäche seines Gegners. Und dann ohne Vorwarnung rief er "_Expeliarumus_"

Harry war um eine Sekunde zu langsam und so schleuderte es ihn zu Boden, während sein Zauberstab einfach durch seine Finger flutschte. Erschöpft blieb er liegen und sah zu wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auffing.

"Och... wer wird denn da schon müde sein?", fragte Voldemort und das hässliche Grinsen kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück.

Harry schluckte und versuchte aufzustehen. Aber sein Körper war ausgelaugt und kraftlos. Mit Mühe schaffte es Harry dennoch und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

"Hast du noch einen Wunsch Harry?" fragte Voldemort, während er andachtsvoll die beiden Zauberstäbe begutachtete, die sichtbar froh waren, nicht mehr gegen einander, sondern miteinander zu kämpfen. Ein roter Schein umgab sie, als Voldemort sie zusammen gegen Harry richtete.

Harry starrte erschrocken sein Gegenüber an. Er hatte nun doch versagt. Voldemort hat gesiegt. Er war nur mehr einen Zauberspruch weit vom Tod entfernt. Und er hatte nichts in der Hand, um das zu verhindern, was gleich auf ihn zu kommen würde. 'Vater vergib mir. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht stark genug um ihn aufzuhalten' dachte Harry. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. 'Ich wollte dem grauen ein Ende bereiten. Aber ich hab's nicht geschafft' Wie durch einen Nebel sah Harry, wie sich ein grüner Strahl aus den beiden Zauberstäben löste und sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Unaufhaltsam. Die Zeit verlangsamte sich bis sie schließlich ganz still zu stehen schien.

Vor Harrys Augen liefen einige Szenen aus seinen Leben ab.

"Nein, nicht meinen Jungen. Nehmt mich, aber verschont ihn", hörte Harry die Stimme seiner Mutter.

Danach hört er Remus "Harry, es ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche. Die Dementoren setzen dir so zu, weil furchtbare Dinge in deinen Leben passiert sind."

"Wenn das alles vorbei ist, könntest du dir dann vorstellen bei mir zu wohnen?" erklangen Sirius Worte und kurz darauf sah Harry, wie Sirius durch den Torbogen im Zauberministeriums fiel. "Nein!" hörte er sich selbst und dann wieder Remus, der Harry festhielt: "Es ist zu spät, du kannst ihn nicht mehr helfen!"

"Du musst dich konzentrieren, Harry. Okklumentik ist eine sehr hohe Kunst, aber zuerst musst du lernen dein Temperament zu beherrschen, solange du dich von deinen Gefühlen beherrschen lässt, wird es nicht klappen!" dies waren Professor Sullivans Worte.

"Hören Sie auf damit!" hörte Harry sich nun selber wieder.

"Wollen Sie den dunklen Lord besiegen, in dem Sie ihn anschreien? Beherrschen Sie sich endlich, Potter, oder Sie werden sich wünschen, mich nie kennen gelernt zu haben!" dröhnte Professor Snapes Stimme.

Danach kam Dumbledore "Harry, sei dir eins immer gewiss. Wir werden dich nicht alleine gegen Voldemort antreten lassen."

"Wenn Voldemort mich will, wieso verstecke ich mich dann hier?" klagen nun erneut seine eigenen Worte und dann hörte er wie er schrie "Portschlüssel!"

Doch dann vernahm er eine flüsternde Stimme "Harry! Gib nicht auf. Du hast hart gekämpft, du musstest viel mitmachen, aber du hast ein gutes Herz, dein Schicksal hat dich nicht wahnsinnig gemacht, dein Leben ist auch voller guter Erinnerungen, gib es jetzt nicht einfach her." Harry wunderte sich, von wo die Stimme kam. "Du hast die Macht in dir. Vertraue darauf, du kannst es, wehre dich!" erklang sie erneut.

Es schien, als würde sich die Magie sammeln und durch seine Adern fließen. Als würde jemand plötzlich wieder den Strom anmachen. Eine geballte Ladung an Energie schoss durch den ganzen Körper und Harry streckte beide Hände nach vor, um abzuwehren, was auf ihn zukam. Die Zeit schien sich langsam wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. "_Guardianos_" kamen Harry die Worte über die Lippen.

Der grüne Strahl schien an seinen Händen abzuprallen und änderte schlagartig die Richtung und bevor Harry begriff was passiert war, hörte er einen lauten Schrei, der ihn nun endgültig den Nebel vor den Augen nahm. Voldemort sackte in sich zusammen. Er fiel zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Seine Finger öffneten sich und die beiden Zauberstäbe rollten aus seiner Hand.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Vorsichtig kam er näher. Darauf gefasst, dass Voldemort jeden Moment wieder aufspringen würde. Doch es geschah nichts. Harry griff nach den zwei Zauberstäben. Ungläubig starrte er von den Zauberstäben zu Voldemort. Dann kam erneut der Nebel. Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm und wurde zunehmend dunkler.

"Mein Gott!" klang von weit her die Stimme. Harry konnte sie nicht zu ordnen, es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte einfach nichts mehr denken. Er sah mehrere dunkle Umrisse, die in den Raum kamen, war jedoch unfähig zuzuordnen, um wen es sich handelte. Einer der Umrisse, ließ sich neben ihn zu Boden um berührte ihn. "Harry!" vernahm er die Worte, doch er war nicht im Stande zu antworten.

"Ist er...?" fragte eine andere Stimme.

"Nein, ich spüre noch einen Puls, aber er ist sehr schwach. Er muss sofort in ein Krankenhaus. Offensichtlich hat er viel Blut verloren."

"Ich fass es nicht! Potter, hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Voldemort ist tot!"

"Und er hat es ganz alleine geschafft."

"Aber wie hat er es gemacht?"

"Das wird uns Harry hoffentlich erzählen, sobald er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt."

Einige Stimmen erkannte Harry schließlich doch. Professor Dumbeldore, Professor Sullivan und Professor Snape. Erleichtert wollte er aufstehen und sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und schließlich wurde es ganz dunkel.

.oOo.

"Potter, verdammt noch mal!" stöhnte Snape auf und löste endlich die Verbindung.

Harry öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Es war nicht seine Narbe. Der Schmerz saß im Kopf drinnen. Seine Erinnerungen waren wieder am Platz. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, nachdem er alles noch mal durchlebt hatte.

Müde blickte er zu Professor Snape, der noch immer auf seinem Bett saß. Er sah ebenfalls ziemlich ko aus.

"Nennen Sie das fair?" begann Professor Snape erneut.

"Fair? Was denn? Ich verstehe nicht." fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Ich rede davon, dass Sie verdammt gut in Legilimentik bist. Anstatt mich in Ihr Hirn zu lassen, brechen Sie in meines ein. Und nicht genug, dass ich Ihnen Ihre Erinnerungen zurück gebe, zwingen Sie mich auch noch, sie mir mit Ihnen anzusehen." Snape funkelte böse.

Doch Harry fing an zu grinsen. Das war das erste Lob, das er je von Professor Snape gehört hatte.

"Haben Sie die Erinnerungen nicht schon längst gesehen?" fragte nun Harry etwas verwundert.

"Nein. Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich nie daran interessiert war. Ich habe einfach alle Erinnerungen an diesen Tag in das Denkarium gegeben."

"Oh" Harry senkte den Blick und es wurde plötzlich still im Raum.

"Jedenfalls bin ich nun der einzige, der quasi life dabei war beim dem großen Kampf _Potter gegen Voldemort_. Es gibt sicher genug, die sich darum reißen würden, es ebenfalls sehen zu können. Und ich muss gestehen, Potter, Sie haben sich gut geschlagen!"

Harry sah Professor Snape mit großen Augen an und bemerkte, wie dessen Mundwinkeln zuckten und sich langsam zu einem Grinsen formten.

"Gut geschlagen? Ich hab gewonnen!" korrigierte Harry.

"Ja, das haben Sie. Zum Glück. Auch wenn es mir ein Rätsel ist, wie Sie es geschafft haben. Dieser Schutzschildzauber gehört ohne Zweifel zur höchsten Zauberkunst. Ich kenne keinen, der ihn kann. Mich eingeschlossen."

"Haben Sie auch diese Stimme gehört?"

Snape nickte, "Die Stimme Ihres Vaters"

"Wieso konnte ich ihn hören?"

"Weil ein Teil von ihm, auch in Ihnen steckt. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück. Gegen Ihr Kopfweh können Sie den Trank hier nehmen. Das Beruhigungsmittel wird Ihnen ebenfalls den Weg ins Land der Träume erleichtern. Schlafen Sie gut, Potter."

Professor Snape stand auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Als Harry ihm kurz vor der Tür zurück hielt.

"Professor...?"

"Ja?" Snape drehte sich mit fragendem Blick um.

"Sie können ja auch mal richtig nett sein!"

"Unsinn, Potter, nehmen Sie Ihren Trank!" mit diesen Worten verließ Snape Harrys Zimmer.

.oOo.

Harry fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag besser. Er bekam jeden Tag Besuch von seinen Freunde und seinen Lehrern. Mehrmals hatte er schon die Geschichte, um den letzten Kampf Voldemorts erzählt. Und langsam verblassten die Erinnerungen an den grausamen dunklen Lord. Harry hatte eine neue Ära eingeleitet. Eine Ära ohne Angst und Schrecken. Und schon bald sollte nichts mehr an die dunklen Zeiten erinnern, nichts, bis auf eine kleine blitzförmige Narbe.


End file.
